


Crystallise

by goblin



Category: SMAP
Genre: Comedy, Five True Love, M/M, Mostly Dialogue, Multi, Orgy, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-21
Updated: 2011-05-21
Packaged: 2017-11-06 01:07:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/413025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goblin/pseuds/goblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Goro insists on kissing lots of men, Kimura insists on gratuitous shirtlessness, and Nakai insists on having a tantrum. How could this end but in an orgy?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crystallise

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings:** mild power play and humiliation kink  
>  **Disclaimer:** This is entirely the product of my own fevered imagination and is in no way intended to represent, misrepresent or indeed say anything in particular about any real members of SMAP. May contain traces of nuts.  
>  **Thanks:** to my beta, Muffinbitch.  
>  **Notes:** This is what happened to my brain after I saw the Sanma  & SMAP special 2010, which contains a lot of male/male kissing and everyone making a huge deal of the possibility of 2top standing stand back-to-back. (If you haven’t seen it, what are you waiting for?!)

“Oh, well done everyone,” fumed Nakai, “you did a damn fine job of convincing several million people that all five of us are GAY.”  
He slammed the door of the dressing room a trifle too theatrically, then kicked his shoes off instead of placing them in the shoe rack.  
Goro tittered nervously.  
“How do you figure that?” said Kimura, pausing halfway between changing shirts.  
“Put your bloody shirt on!”  
Nakai had forgotten that it’s never a good idea to give Kimura Takuya a direct order.  
“No,” said the owner of the most lusted-after chest in Japan. “No one usually has any objection to me being shirtless or even trouser-less. So answer the question, and I’ll get changed in my own damn time.”  
“It was Goro-chan’s fault,” said Tsuyoshi. “I wouldn’t have kissed Shingo if he hadn’t been kissing so many people.”  
“Yes, it was my fault,” agreed Goro.  
“Damn right it was your fault!” exclaimed Nakai. “How many bloody men did you kiss in one television program?”  
“One, two, three...” Goro started counting off on his fingers.  
“I still don’t see how this makes anyone gay except for Goro,” said Kimura.  
“And Tsuyopon,” put in Shingo helpfully.  
“And Tsuyoshi,” amended Kimura.  
“It makes Shingo look gay because Tsuyoshi kissed him. And YOU, you idiot, made the both of US look gay with that stupid, ridiculous, absolutely unnecessary back-to-back thing, you IDIOT.”  
“You just said ‘idiot’ twice in the same sentence,” Tsuyoshi pointed out.  
“Hey,” complained Shingo, nudging Tsuyoshi with his elbow. “Aren’t you going to defend me to Nakai-kun by reminding him I barely reacted when you kissed me?”  
“He barely reacted when I kissed him. It was really impressive,” said Tsuyoshi quickly.  
“ _I_ was impressed by me,” said Shingo, putting his arm around Tsuyoshi’s waist. “It’s hard pretending there’s nothing going on between us, and I thought I did a pretty good job of it under extremely difficult circumstances.”  
Kimura, meanwhile, was rising to Nakai’s challenge. “Who are you calling an idiot?” he said, advancing on Nakai with a swagger. “You’re the one who refused to do something perfectly innocent for the cameras that our audience LOVES - ”  
“Because they think it ISN’T innocent - !”  
“ - just because it reminds you of a time when we DID have something to hide.”  
The room went quiet.  
This was a subject everyone had been very carefully avoiding for thirteen years.  
Nakai and Kimura stared at one another. The tension grew thick.  
The silence stretched on. And on... until it was broken, by...  
Goro. “It was all my fault!” he exclaimed.  
Nakai turned away from Kimura with relief. “Yes, it was all your fault! Why couldn’t you have stopped at one? Why did you have to keep kissing different men? And freaking hideous men, at that!”  
“That’s not a very nice thing to say,” upbraided Goro.  
“I don’t care, it’s the truth! If you had it in your stupid poodle head that kissing men is such a brilliant idea, why did you have to go and kiss all these stupid freaking horrible hideous men when you could’ve – could’ve kissed one of _us_?”  
Goro’s pause was very brief before he said brightly, “Good idea!” And he turned and kissed Shingo before anybody could do anything about it.  
Shingo froze. Goro’s lips were on his lips. Tsuyoshi’s hand was still in his hand.  
Goro pulled away and smiled like the cat who got the cream. Shingo just looked shocked (and a little bit delighted).  
“That didn’t make any sense,” Tsuyoshi pointed out reasonably. “It was a rhetorical question, Goro-chan. And anyway, Nakai-kun, how would kissing one of us be less gay?  
“After everybody else’s bloody antics, it wouldn’t have made any difference!” said Nakai. “And then I wouldn’t have such ugly images SEARED BEHIND MY EYELIDS, and by the way Goro, why you think kissing any more people at this point is a good idea is beyond my ability to comprehend.”  
“Nakai-kun! You’re so cruel,” scolded Goro. “They weren’t so ugly as all that. And besides, I like kissing people. I’m in the mood for kissing people. Couldn’t you feel the atmosphere out there? I felt like I could do anything!”  
“Is it okay that he kissed me?” Shingo was mumbling to Tsuyoshi.  
“Yeah, it’s only Goro-chan, and it was only a kiss.”  
“More’s the pity,” put in Goro.  
“Goro!” scolded Nakai. “When did you get to be such a flirt?”  
“I was always a flirt,” says Goro, smiling cheekily at Nakai in a way there was no word for apart from “flirtatious”.  
“I think you’ve gotten worse,” said Kimura. “You used to be quite subtle.”  
“Not subtle enough to stop you going wild with jealousy,” returned Goro.  
Kimura shrugged. “I was young. I didn’t know any better.”  
“Guess you must be over your jealous phase, what with your wife seeing what’s-his-name and all,” said Goro, walking towards Kimura until he was standing right in front of his shirtless bandmate.  
“His name is Yamamura-san,” said Kimura with a smile. “And yes, I am.”  
Upon which Goro kissed him, slowly but extremely thoroughly.  
“As I said,” Kimura murmured when they broke apart, “unsubtle.”  
“Hang on, what does ‘more’s the pity’ mean?” said Shingo belatedly.  
“It means he wants to feel you up, but he’s busy right now so you’ll have to wait,” said Kimura, sliding his arms around Goro’s waist and leaning in to resume kissing him.  
“Goro-chan wants to feel me up,” said Shingo to Tsuyoshi in amazement.  
Tsuyoshi’s eyes slid from Shingo to the spectacle of two of their bandmates making out and back again. Then he said, “Coool.”  
“Tsuyoshi, there is something very wrong with you,” said Nakai. “That is your, your _boyfriend_ that Idiot-Goro is flirting with.”  
“He’s not flirting with my boyfriend, he’s taking Kimura’s trousers off.”  
“I AM TRYING NOT TO LOOK AT THAT. And you’re missing the point!”  
“And _you_ are protesting a little too much, Mr “Let’s-All-Pretend-We’re-Straight”-Respectable-Facade,” said Shingo to Nakai, before turning back Tsuyoshi and kissing his nose affectionately. “Don’t listen to Nakai-kun, I love your reactions. They’re never what I expect.”  
“Thanks.”  
“Hmm... but if I’m going to get off with Goro-chan, you’re going to have to distract Kimura-kun.”  
Tsuyoshi shifted enthusiastically onto Shingo’s knee and hugged him so tight that Shingo yelped.  
“I love you. But how do I distract him?”  
“Use your wiles.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“I don’t know, flutter your eyelashes or show him your arse or something. Who cares, just distract him.”  
“That’s it, I’m leaving,” announced Nakai. “I hope you all get sexually transmitted diseases.”  
But a voice rang out, stopping his hand on the door handle. “You can’t go.”  
Nakai turned back around to face Kimura, who by this point was dressed only in a rather fetching pair of blue boxer briefs with white trim. One of his hands still lingered on Goro’s waist.  
“Why not?” inquired Nakai flatly.  
“Because,” answered Kimura shrewdly, “Goro won’t let anybody take his clothes off but you.”  
Goro, who so far had only shed his jacket and scarf, blinked.  
“Did you say that?” asked Nakai incredulously.  
“Yes,” said Goro, sneaking a look at Kimura. “That’s what I said.”  
Nakai sighed. “You are so unconvincing.”  
“It’s true!” said Goro, gaining momentum. “Everybody wants to have sex and if you don’t help then no one will get to, and we’ll all be frustrated and unfulfilled.”  
“You idiot,” said Shingo, shifting Tsuyoshi off his lap just so he could go and hit Goro on the head. “Guilt is never gonna work. He’d be perfectly happy to let us all be frustrated and unfulfilled, look at him!”  
Everybody looked at Nakai’s scowling face.  
“You’re right,” admitted Goro. “We need a new strategy.”  
“I am LEAVING.”  
“Chicken.”  
Nakai took his foot back out of the one shoe he’d slipped on. He turned back around slowly. “Who – said – that?”  
Silence.  
“Who called me chicken?”  
Kimura took a step forward and, very clearly, said “Me.”  
Nakai remained on the spot. “What exactly are you implying?” His voice was dangerously quiet.  
Kimura stepped forward three more steps to take him right into Nakai’s space. He pressed the height advantage, looking down on Nakai. “That you, Nakai Masahiro, are too damn chicken to do something as simple as _take – off – all of Goro’s clothes_.”  
“I am not.”  
“Prove it.”  
Nakai marched over to Goro. “Arms up,” he ordered.  
Goro immediately complied.  
Nakai roughly pulled off the black-and-white-striped jumper and the T-shirt underneath.  
Goro crossed his arms in front of his body.  
“Goro-chan’s blushing,” Tsuyoshi whispered to Shingo as the two watched enthralled, arm in arm.  
“He gets embarrassed at onsen too, remember?” said Shingo.  
Nakai popped open the top button of Goro’s trousers and undid the zipper. He yanked them down to Goro’s ankles then stood back up. “Step out,” he commanded.  
“Yes,” said Goro, dipping his head in a reflexive display of respect. He extricated his feet from his trousers, picked the garment up, folded it neatly and hung it on the back of a chair.  
Nakai, Kimura, Shingo and Tsuyoshi were all staring at Goro.  
His eyes were dropped modestly. His stance was protective. His cheeks were pink.  
And he was very obviously hard.  
And in the next moment, he and Nakai were making out like it was going out of style.  
“You’re a genius,” whispered Shingo to Kimura.  
“I don’t get it, what did he do?” whispered Tsuyoshi.  
“Goro likes being ordered around and told off. Nakai likes ordering people around and telling them off,” explained Kimura calmly. “I just used that information to our advantage.” He settled back into an armchair for the show and grinned to see Nakai bite Goro’s neck and Goro gasp. “And when I say ‘our’, I do mean all five of us.”  
Tsuyoshi turned to Kimura, opened his mouth and let the words stumble awkwardly out. “I want to kiss you on the mouth.”  
“Yep, there’s the Tsuyopon wiles,” said Shingo.  
Tsuyoshi turned anxiously to his lover. “Can I say that?”  
“Sure. Actually you can do more than just say it.”  
“Wait, let me try this again.” Tsuyoshi frowned in concentration and turned back to Kimura. “I want to kiss you on the mouth. And maybe other places, I’m not sure. But I am sure that I want to kiss you on the mouth.”  
Kimura raised an eyebrow in encouragement. “Well, come on then.”  
Tsuyoshi stood glued to Shingo’s side. “Wait, Shingo. How much can I do? I mean, what’s okay? I have to ask now or what if I do something and you don’t like it and it ruins everything?”  
Shingo embraced him comfortingly and gave him a quick kiss. “As long as you don’t compare anything about him to me, I’ll be fine. Now how about me?”  
“What do you mean?”  
“What do I have _your_ permission for?”  
“Oh. Right.” Tsuyoshi thought about it. “You can do anything with anyone in this room as long as you do it safely. Except I...” Tsuyoshi looked down, a little embarrassed. “I want to come with you.”  
Shingo kissed him three times in a row. “Absolutely no problem. I’d rather wait and come with you too, anyway. Now go kiss Kimura, we’ve kept him waiting long enough!”  
“Not at all,” said Kimura. “I’ve had something interesting to watch. Though not quite interesting in the same way as when it started...”  
They followed his gaze to where Goro and Nakai were locked in an embrace, their arms tight around each other. They weren’t making out anymore; Nakai was resting his head on Goro’s shoulder and mumbling.  
“I’m sorry, Goro-chan.”  
“I know.”  
“I didn’t mean to be so mean to everybody.”  
“I know.”  
“And I didn’t mean to make people feel bad for liking, you know, stuff, but I just can’t stop thinking of what the gossip rags would say.”  
“I know.”  
“And I didn’t mean to order you around like that.”  
“...Are you sure?”  
Nakai pulled back enough to stare at Goro’s face. “Eh?”  
“Well,” said Goro, smiling and looking down shyly, “I thought that part was... well... kinda hot.”  
Nakai was quiet for a bit. Then he mumbled, “Th’th’kssn’ptwasbt’r.”  
“What?”  
“I said... um. I said, I thought the kissing part was better.”  
Goro smiled, and leaned in, and began to kiss Nakai again; and Tsuyoshi decided this was the best time to finally kiss Kimura; and Shingo settled back to enjoy the view.

This experience will be much in their thoughts in the weeks to come.

Kimura will bite his lip every time he remembers the wave of arousal that rushed through him when Tsuyoshi asked, “Can I touch you... here?”

Tsuyoshi will feel his pulse quicken every time he remembers Shingo breathing, “God that’s hot,” leaning in to place a lingering kiss on Kimura’s cheek before turning his gaze back to Tsuyoshi’s hand on Kimura’s cock.

Shingo will sigh every time he remembers Goro on his knees and Nakai with his head thrown back, eyes closed, gasping.

Goro will shiver every time he remembers all the dirty things Shingo whispered in his ear, Shingo tall and warm behind him, before him Nakai’s serious face all open and honest at last.

And every time Nakai remembers, he will feel an after-image of the sharp sweetness that saturated his heart when Kimura put his arm around Nakai’s shoulder and stroked his hair as together they watched Shingo and Tsuyoshi entwine into their familiar embrace.

 

It’s not as if they won’t do this again. It’s just that first times have a tendency to crystallise in the memory.  
This will crystallise. This will stay.


End file.
